Music Wiki/old
Your Subculture Soundtrack OK, for my first revision of the mission statement for this budding and scarcely-read website, I have upped the bar. Instead of just being a site for album reviews, how about creating an interconnecting database of the independent music scene? It could be a resource where you can see how the entire scene is interconnected by finding information not only on particular artists and their albums, but the labels, cities, venues, genres, etc. I am going to do my best to get the initial template put together myself, but this is not a project to be taken on by one person with limited information. It will take a large group of inspired individuals who want to contribute their knowledge to create a large web of music information. Should be interesting to see what comes of it. As far as the album/artist/label reviews, the point of this is not to overly praise or bash anybody, but to create an informational resource where people can come and try and find the type/style/genre of music that they like or can use for a radio show. I am going to start by adding most of my reviews from my tenure as WUSC Music Director. Most of them are quick 10 minute write-ups of an album I heard once and are in dire need of revision, so revise away. The only way this can work is if you add and edit, so don't be shy. I know most of you are closet critics anyways, so here is your chance to put that in writing. If you have any questions/comments, feel free to email me at mpardaiolo11@hotmail.com or aol instant message at mpardaiolo11. Thanks Michael Ardaiolo Artists I am going to start by just listing the artists, but after I can get enough on to the site, I will start categorizing by genre, label, etc. 13 & God A is Jump Adem Aesop Rock Akron Family Alan Astor Aloha ...And You Will Know Us By the Trail of Dead Anders Parker Andre Afram Asmar Anubian Lights Apostle of Hustle Aqueduct Astral Audible Augie March AWOL One Beep Beep the Bellrays Bettye Swann Big Satan the Black Keys Bloc Party Blood Brothers the Books Blueprint Bolt Boom Bip Brandston the Bravery Brazilian Girls Brian Wilson British Sea Power Broadway Project Buck 65 Built Like Alaska Bunky By the End of Tonight Cadeaux Calamalka Cannibal Ox Caribou Character Citizen Cope Collections of Colonies of Bees the Comas Copperpot Coulier the Cribs Cubop City Big Band Darediablo De Novo Dahl Decibully the Delgados Dino Felipe Dirty Projectors DJ Rells DJ Spooky Domenico Plus 2 Dosh Doug Cullen the Doves Downtown Dub Trio Dumbwaiters Earl Greyhound El-P Emperor X Entrance Et Sans the Faint Faithless Fantomas Fischerspooner Flashpapr Flossin Four Tet Foxhole Free Moral Agents Friends of Dean Martinez the Futureheads F.S. Blumm Fuck Gary Wilson General Patton vs the X-Ecutioners Githead the Go Find Gold Chains & Sue Cie the Golden Republic the Good Life Gorillaz Gravenhurst Grayskul Greater California Groundtruther Half-Handed Clouds Handsome Boy Modeling School Hangar 18 Har Mar Superstar Head Automatica Headset Heartless Bastards Heidi Saperstein the Hentchmen Home Video Hood Hot Snakes Hugh J and the Picnic Idlewild Illogic the Invintation Jim Guthrie Joan of Arc John Frusciante John Tejada Joy Zipper Kaada/Patton Kane Brothers Kevin Tihista's Red Terror King's of Convenience KnowMassive Labtekwon Ladyman L'Altra the Lashes Lateduster Laurent Garnier the Libertines Libretto Liz Durrett Lockgroove Lonehawk Longwave Los Mocosos Luke Temple Lyrics Born M83 M Ward Macha Machine Drum the Mae-Shi Mahjongg Manuel Valera Marbles Mark Rae the Mars Volta Masha Qrella Mass Shivers Mastodon Matthew Shipp Maximo Park Medeski, Martin & Wood Medications Menomena the Merediths MF Doom Mia Doi Todd Midnight Laserbeam Mike Keneally and Metropole Orkest Mike Ladd Million Dead Ming and FS Mix Master Mike Mobius Band Mogwai the Mohawk Lodge Monade Money Mark Moonbabies n. Lannon Nakia the New Trust Nomo Northern State Nuetrino the Occasion the Octopus Project Of Montreal Oh No Omar A. Rodriguez-Lopez Omni the Organ Oxytocin Parchman Farm Paul Brill Pedestrian the Perceptionists P:ano Pixies Plat the Poison Arrows Pretty Girls Make Graves Prince Po Proem Q and Not U Rachael Yamagata Radio 4 Radioinactive and Antimc Rob Sonic Rocket Science Rudy Currence Run Away from the Humans Sage Francis Saul Williams Savath and Savalas Say Hi to Your Mom Scientific American Shipping News Sigur Ros SNMNMNM Snowglobe Sole Soweto Kinch the Static Age Subtle subtractiveLAD the Sunshine Fix Supersystem Swayzak the Sword Talkdemonic Tarwater Ted Leo and the Pharmacists Telephone Jim Jesus Temper Temper T.H. White These Arms are Snakes Thieves Treasure State Twilight System Dub Sound System Two if by Sea Two Lone Swordsmen Ulrich Schnauss Via Satellite Vietnam the Walkmen the Watchers We Versus the Shark WeSafari White Mud Free Way Why? William Parker Willie Hightower Woven Hand the Winter Pageant Yeah No Yohimbe Brothers ZZZZ Compilations Acoustic Brazil Hello Sir Records Three Band Split Fat Possum Records Not the Same Old Blues Crap Vol. 3 Flameshovel Fall 2004 Monsters of Morr Music Scenes from the X-Ray Cafe Vol. 1 Semper Satago Universal Message Vol. 3 West4East Vol. 1 World Psychedelic Classics 3